Certain wheelchairs typically include arm supports that are attached to the seats of the wheelchairs. The arm supports can be adjustable to accommodate different size occupants and the different comfort desires of each occupant. The known arm supports typically have a finite number of positions at which the arm supports can be adjusted to. Further, to adjust the arm supports, pins or bolts have to be removed prior to allow the arm supports to be moved to each position.